The present invention relates generally to fluid spraying systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a spray tip used to define a spray pattern at a sprayer nozzle, and a method for making the spray tip.
Fluid spraying systems are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, from industrial assembly to home painting. Handheld sprayers can be used by a human operator, while automated sprayers are typically used in mechanized manufacturing processes. Fluid sprayed by such systems conforms to a spray pattern defined, in large part, by aperture shape and size. In some cases, spray patterns may exhibit non-uniformity in the form of fringes or tails where more spray fluid is deposited, typically at or near the edges of spray patterns. Such defects can often be reduced or eliminated by increasing spray pressure, at the cost of requiring increased power and more structurally solid components, and producing overspray (undesirable fine spray particles that do not land on the desired substrate to be coated).